Jean-Pierre Marielle
Jean-Pierre Marielle (1932 - 2019) Film Deaths *''4 Flies on Grey Velvet'' ('' 4 mosche di velluto grigio'') ' (1971)' [Gianni Arrosio]: Injected in the chest with either poison or a drug overdose by Mimsy Farmer in a public restroom. *''Without Apparent Motive'' (Sans mobile apparent) (1971) [Perry Rupert-Foote]: Shot to death with a sniper rifle from a balcony by Jean-Louis Trintignant. (Thanks to Johan) *''Le Petit Poucet'' (1972) [The Ogre]: Falls to his death from a mountain after Jean-Christophe Maillot removes his boots. *''Un linceul n'a pas de poches (1974)'' [Dr. Carlille]: Commit suicide by shooting himself. *''Tenue de soirée (1986)'' [the wealthy and depressive man]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Michel Blanc a leg part in the air with his wife (Carole Silhol), Miou-Miou and Gérard Depardieu, his body is shown later when Michel, Gérard and Miou-Miou return to the scene to be sure of having killed him. *''Tous les matins du monde'' (All the Mornings of the World) ' (1991) ' [Monsieur de Sainte Colombe]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, at some point during the passage of time between the framing sequence and the main portion of the story; he appears as a ghost or vision to Gerard Depardieu after Gerard finishes telling the story. *''Max et Jérémie'' (1992) [Almeida]: Fatally beaten by Christopher Lambert with a chain at night. *''The Da Vinci Code (2006) ''[Jacques Sauniere]: Shot in the stomach by Paul Bettany in a museum; he dies shortly after Tom Hanks and Jean Reno arrive. (Thanks to Jason) *''Ratatouille (2007; animated)'' [Chef Gusteau]: He provides the voice of a chef who is said to have commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself after his restaurant to lose two stars. He appears to Remy (voiced by Guillaume Lebon) throughout the film as an imaginative figure. (inspired by the true story of Bernard Loiseau). *''Phantom Boy'' (2015; animated) [the man with the broken face]: Drowned when the boat explodes and sinks into the water, after being having to throw one of his shoes and brutalized by his own dog while Jean-Pierre trying to shoot Mary voiced by (Audrey Tautou). TV Deaths *''Des roses en hiver'' (2014 TV Movie) [Jean]: Died from cancer while dancing with his wife (Mylène Demongeot) in his house, his body is shown during his funeral with his family on side at the end of TV Movie. *''Capitaine Marleau: Le Domaine des Sœurs Meyer (2016) '' [Frantz Meyer]: Died of head trauma (off-screen) with a showel by unknown killer, his body his shown when Corinne Masiero and other polices investigate the crime scene. Connections Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:French actors and actresses Category:1932 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by chain Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Animated death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:2019 Deaths Category:Alzheimer's disease victims Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in Brad Bird Movies Category:Cesar Award Nominees